percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 11
Part 1 Adam's P.O.V I went with Percy Jackson to recruit moreh alf-bloods. It appears that we are going around the world to recruit more half bloods with Layla. Stephanie is one of the most handy person to take since she can see all people through her onging vision. Apparently, she had made the visions go voluntary control, meaning that she can now control shen she is getting her visions, and I could tell that Stephanie isg etting a lot of visions from around the world. Right now, we are in Tokyo, Japan. As far as I know, Tokyo is the busiest city in the world, with a population of over 25 million people and a city very huge. Right now, we're taking a train to Disneyland, and I got to admit that from the brochure that I had just been given, the Disneyland in Tokyo is huge and elegant. There's 4 stations in which we can use the monorail to travel with, and they are: Disneyland Station, Disney Gateway Station, Disneysea station and Disney Hotels. I was already hoping that the demigod we found is the same description that Stephanie told us: a male with green hair and eyes, wearing an elegant tanktop and jeans that stretches until her ankle. Stephanie is already sensing one powerful half-blood on the Disney Gateway station, and it appears that multiple monsters are chasing him into the railway. I saw a fountain flowing with water just near the guy, and I closed my eyes and concentrate on controlling the water in the fountain. I felt a tug in my gut, indicating that I have locked onto the water to my system, and I saw the guy with crimson hair and blue eyes getting chased by the telkhines the walking path. It's so very crowded since it's holiday time, but there's no holiday for us half-bloods. We will always get chased by monsters. Anyways, once the monster is near the fountain, I point my finger to one of the telkhines and the water narrows down to a single dot point and it began to jet towards the monsters. The water is in very high pressure so that it has enough force to cut through a solid steel in 5 meters range. Once the water hits one of the telkhines, the telkhines disintegrated. The other telkhines and scythian dracaenaes took notice of the fountain and they use electricity to make the water surge. Wow, I got to admit that these are the stupidest telkhines and scythian dracaenaes ever lived. I was about to command the waters again when I saw Layla and Percy charging towards the group of telkhines and scythian dracaenaes. Me and Stephanie decided to join the fun. "Adam! Take care of the new half-blood! We'll hold off the enemies!" Stephanie told me. I nodded, and I ran to get the boy with crimson hair and blue eyes to safety. I got to admit that this boy emits a very powerful presence, stronger than that of demi-protogenos. Believe me, I have been around with demi-protogenos, but this guy must have been a child of earlier than protogenoi. I wonder who that will be? "Are you okay?" I asked him. I stared at his frantic eyes, and that indicates that he has gone through a lot. He just shook his head. "My name is Adam, Adam Sinise." I told him my name. "A pleasure to meet you." "Da-Dallas Winston." The boy with crimson hair said as we shook hands. "Now, why are monsters keep attacking me every second??" "There will be an explanation for that." I told him. "Come with me." As soon as Percy, Layla and Stephanie already finished killing the monsters, they regrouped with me. "Alright," Percy said. "Next stop, Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam, Ku Chi Tunnel." Then, Percy throwed a golden drachma and prayed. "O' Hermes, god of travellers, please transport us to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam." Then a golden light enveloped us and we disappeared. As soon as we arrived, I was quite a bit shocked because we just disappeared from one place and appeared on the other. I looked around. I am not quite familiar with this country, but a few months ago, someone told me that the Vietnam language is very hard to learn. Even getting a taxi is not easy. I almost forgot to change our US$ mortal money currencies to Vietnamese Dongs. And from what I've heard, the stuff here is quite expensive. I must learn to navigate through the towns first before I can find this Ku Chi tunnel, but we are running out of time, so we decided to call a taxi. "Taxi!!" Stephanie and Layla shouted. Just then, a taxi stopped right beside us, and we were delighted to get inside. "có thì bạn sẽ đi đâu?" The driver asked. "What is he saying?" Percy asked all of us. Stephanie and I shrugged, but Layla has the answer. "He is saying: Where are you going to go?" Layla told us "We're going to Ku Chi Tunnel." Percy said. "Coo-Chi?" The driver asked. "Ku Chi Tunnel." I repeated. "As in, the tunnel in the Vietnam war." "Ohh... Vietnam war, Cu Chi Tunnel, I see." The driver said as he stepped on the gas and drive us to there. The trip took about one and a half hour. It's very quiet in the village of Ho Chi Minh since the Ku Chi Tunnel is in the village. According to Stephanie, She saw a western demigod tourist that got trapped in the middle of the tunnel, and now it is up to us to rescue him. As the driver drove us, I remembered about Josh. Could he be holding the sky again? Or did someone else substitute it for him? I looked at the book of prophecy and saw the sky holding itself, and it is threatening to fall. On the book, it says we have about 14 hours until the sky falls, and it appears that the owl that is trapped between the sky morphed to another figure (Damn you Gaea!!). Now, it took form as a war dog. A war dog.... isn't that a symbol of Ares? Wow, looks like Gaea is messing with us now with the prophecies of who should hold the sky. Anyways, we passed what looks like the remains of the US Base during the Vietnam War. It's abandoned, with a few hangars still preserved by the government, and a few tanks still there. After we reached to the site, we immediately bought some tickets to go to the Cu Chi tunnels and we passed this moderately long cave that we hand in our tickets. The guy just cut our ticket in half and we were able to proceed into the tour. But first, we need to watch some videos about the Vietnam War, about how the Vietnamese have dug tunnels to their advantage in the war. Such as when the US is bombing the forest in the Vietnam, they stay inside the tunnels for days without going out for fresh air. That indicates that the Vietnamese have a harsh life during the war. After the film had ended, our tour guide guided us to the tunnels. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Fan Fiction